


Sweet sweet plant

by Vault_Emblem



Series: Sentence prompts [15]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Plants, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Pelleas comes to the queen's room for a matter of national importance, but he finds a small susprise.(Written for a sentence prompt)





	Sweet sweet plant

**Author's Note:**

> The sentence requested was "You’re the only person I know who will baby talk at a plant."
> 
> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

Micaiah turned immediately around when she heard chuckles behind her and she saw Pelleas leaning on the door.

\- I wanted to knock but the door was already open -, he justified himself, - I didn’t mean to interrupt -.

He was smiling, but it wasn’t a mocking smile, and Micaiah returned it.

\- Don’t worry, it’s fine -.

\- Can I… -, Pelleas started, but Micaiah nodded before he could finish his sentence.

Of course he could enter; he was always welcome inside.

 

Pelleas stepped inside; he still looked amused, and in fact he said:

\- You’re the only person I know who will baby talk at a plant -.

There was no malice in his voice, and Micaiah chuckled hearing that, turning her head to the small pot on the balcony with an even smaller bud in it.

\- As long as it keeps working -, she muttered, with a smile on her face.

She turned again towards Pelleas and she signed him to get closer, which he did.

\- You should try as well -, she said then, still looking at him, - I’m sure our little friend will appreciate it -.

In a matter of seconds, Pelleas face got completely red, and he seemed to have reverted to when they had first met, when he was too shy to even talk out loud.

\- I-I don’t think it would appreciate it -, he said, - I don’t have heron blood in me after all -.

 

He had a point, but that didn’t mean that if he poured his heart into it, it wasn’t going to work.

That wasn’t the time to talk about that, though; if he was searching for her, for the queen herself, there must be something that required her attention.

 

\- What did you need to tell me? -, she asked then, and Pelleas finally got back to himself.

\- Oh, yeah, that… -, he said, then after a pause he smiled, - You know what? It can wait -.

\- Are you sure? Isn’t it important? -, she insisted.

Pelleas shook his head.

\- Don’t worry about it, we can talk about it later -, he said, - After all the queen needs some time for herself and her “friends” too -.

Micaiah chuckled, then she smiled.

\- If you say so, all right then -, she said, then she smirked, - So you can stay and help me with the plant, the now, right? -.

\- Uh… -, Pelleas muttered, starting to fidget with his hands, - Well, I still have something else to do… -.

He already made a few steps back, but Micaiah didn’t stop him. She had teased him enough, at least for the moment.

 

\- Have fun with your… With your thing -, he said then, before closing the door behind him.

For a moment Micaiah stood there, still staring at the door, then she slightly shook her head – but she was smiling while she was doing it – and she went back to her plant.

She took a deep breath and then she started singing, and her melodious voice could be heard through the entire castle.

 

As he walked through the halls, Pelleas started to hear her, while everyone around him was wondering what the queen was up too.

He just chuckled and walked away, sure that the next day he was going to find a beautiful plant to adorn the queen’s balcony.


End file.
